Description: (Applicant's Description) Aberrations in cell signaling are at the root of virtually all cancers. Thus cell signaling in normal and cancer cells is being studied by investigators worldwide and is being targeted for development of therapies and diagnostics by numerous pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. The Program in Cell Signaling encompasses the heart the University of Virginia Cancer Center basic research effort. The investigators in this Program study a wide variety of cell systems seeking to understand the fundamental mechanisms that regulate cellular responses to extracellular signals. The overall goal of the Program in Cell Signaling is to create a supportive environment that fosters, nurtures and supports outstanding research on the fundamental mechanisms by which cells sense their extracellular environment and respond to that environment to modulate cell growth and/or cell functions. The Program places particular emphasis on defining the molecular basis for cellular signaling processes and understanding how such processes are perturbed in cancer cells.